


Vanilla sunrise

by makeawish



Series: The Little Things Series [1]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Little things, Louis Tomlinson/Harry Styles - Freeform, M/M, Smell, harry styles/louis tomlinson - Freeform, larry stylinson - Freeform, lourry, one direction - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-09
Updated: 2012-12-09
Packaged: 2017-11-20 16:54:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 557
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/587627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/makeawish/pseuds/makeawish
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis just always smells really nice and Harry just really loves it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Vanilla sunrise

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first thing I'm posting on my ao3 account. Tbh, I can't even believe I actually got an invite. I've posted this on my tumblr already though. I hope you like it! - Parnika.

You would think Louis smelt like some fancy and expensive Burberry or Gucci perfume but Harry would very gladly refute that. Louis hates perfume and that’s one of the many things Harry loves about Louis. He always smells natural; beautiful. Yes, it’s strange to call someone’s smell beautiful, creepy even. But it’s the only word that can come to Harry’s mind.

Somehow, Louis always smells fresh.  And Harry doesn’t understand the physics of that because _“really, Louis. How do you smell so good after playing an entire football game?”_  Harry thinks maybe it’s only him who loves Louis’ smell because he really doesn’t have a sweat kink; that’s just weird. But when Louis came over to hug Harry after he won his match, Harry couldn’t help but bury his nose in Louis’ neck and take a long whiff. Fucking hell, how can someone smell like _that_ after running up and down a football field for an hour?

Harry wonders how it’s possible for someone to not have morning breath. “It’s not fair, Louis!” And Louis just chuckles, ruffling Harry’s hair and kissing his nose. Louis has a different smell in the morning. It’s nothing like anything Harry has ever smelt before, and it’s his favourite smell. It’s the Louis smell. After brushing his teeth, Louis smells like toothpaste when Harry kisses him. And after Harry showers and comes out of the bathroom to see Louis reading the morning newspaper, he smells like Yorkshire Tea.

Vanilla. That’s what Harry’s nose recognizes Louis’ smell as after he showers. And it’s really strange because Louis doesn’t even have vanilla shower gel. He uses a weird shower gel which doesn’t even have a smell. Harry just doesn’t understand; does Louis know some weird kind of magic? Well, he has always claimed to be Peter Pan. Maybe it’s the pixie dust?

During a concert, Louis smells of sweat and adrenaline morphed into one, and it drives Harry crazy. He smells like pure sex and it’s a really tough job for Harry to keep it in his pants when Louis whispers dirty – and when I say dirty, I mean smoke-coming-out-of-your-ears _steamy_ , dirty – things into his ears , Louis’ mouth brushing against the shell of Harry’s ear. Sometimes, he even pokes out his tiny tongue and takes a little lick at Harry’s sweaty skin. It’s so hard for Harry not to pounce on Louis at that very moment.

Harry loves it when Louis’ alcohol-stained breath hits his skin when they’re out at clubs. Even though Harry’s not one to be turned on by alcohol, somehow Louis manages to do that too. Louis stumbles over to him, the stench of alcohol covering his body and Harry wants to devour him. That’s not much of a surprise though, because Harry wants to devour him all the time.

Another time when Harry loves Louis’ smell is right after they’ve made love and they’re cuddling under the covers. Louis smells like sweet, sweet sex. And it makes Harry feel content. He feels like he’s just here he’s supposed to be, in the arms of the one person he loves with his whole being. He couldn’t ask for anything else in the world because then he would be greedy. He already has everything he could possibly need.

Harry takes a deep breath and inhales it all. He breathes in Louis.


End file.
